


Together

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: But they also want him to be happy, F/M, Gil is their treasure, Harry & Uma & Gil Friendship, Harry Hook and Uma are Possessive of Gil, Harry and Uma need their Gil, Huma - Freeform, Post-Descendants 3, The Sea Three, The Sea Three are family, Uma & Gil Friendship, Uma and Harry are in a relationship but they don't call it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "I want to see all the things you told me." Gil explained with that huge smile she adored.But she could take him to travel the world! Them. Together. Harry, Gil and her."But you missed her every day and night. How are you supposed to leave us now?" Harry said.Uma usually took care of his first mate to keep him calm. Or Harry pleased her when she needed to focus. But at that moment, both were chaos. And for the first time, Gil wouldn't be there to help them.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled. You will already imagine that with the language barrier it was impossible for me to write the accents of them, right?

She couldn’t answer. For a few seconds, her captain's quarters was silent. _No. _Time stopped and she knew they were waiting for her. They expected her to do something. Uma got up from her chair. That couldn’t be happening. She looked at Gil and felt worse seeing him so happy. It couldn't be.

…why was he happy?

"I want to see all the things you told me." Gil explained with that huge smile she adored.

But she could take him to travel the world. _Them_. Together. Her crew and her. Harry, Gil and her. _Together_.

Uma looked at Jay, who didn't seem to understand what the big deal was. Because technically there were none. But Gil was _theirs_. A strong wave shook the ship and she had to take a deep breath to calm down. A lifetime on the Island hadn’t prepared her to control her emotions and the bond she could apply to the sea. But her mind wasn’t being logical. Not at that time. Harry tried to surround her desk, probably to slice Jay. Although the idea was tempting, she took his arm.

"Chill."

Harry looked at her, his blue eyes were the storm she was also feeling. For a second, he looked like he was going to fight her order. She could feel how tense he was under her fingers. Instead, Harry looked at her and smiled with a sad understanding. Neither of them was in a position to support the other. Both were chaos. That made her smile. Uma couldn't remember the last time the two had been this useless to help each other. Gil moved toward them, confused, but he didn't hesitate to hug them. For moments like that, they needed Gil. Only he could save them when they didn't have the power. She closed her eyes when she felt him close. Not even she complained about the excessive force that Gil was using in that hug. At that moment, she needed to feel him as real as possible.

"I can swear that Jay isn’t kidnapping me." Gil promised.

"If I did, I wouldn't have come to ask for _permission_." Jafar's son highlighted the last word to show how strange it was for him to be there, in the _Lost Revenge. _

“Well, I call the shots.” Uma reminded him “He’s part of my crew and my second mate.”

"If someone tried to kidnap you it would be a suicide." Harry growled, leaning his forehead against Gil's to look at him in the eye. "Everyone knows what could happen if something bad occurred to you."

She smiled and nodded. Still trapped among her boys, she managed to reach Gil's hair and feel him between her fingers.

“Stop being so cheesy. This isn’t the way to treat your captain.” Uma ordered to hide from Jay the impulsive desire she had not to let go of Gil.

The blond smiled when he noticed them in a better mood. Or, at least, less violent. Harry was still frustrated and he was playing with the tip of his hook with too much interest. She looked at Jay, who had already crossed his arms, notoriously uncomfortable.

"I haven't seen my boys for months, almost a year." She commented. "I stayed out of that stupid barrier for _months _without having a way to contact them and not being able to return to them."

"So I said to Jay to wait before traveling." Gil explained. “I also wanted to spend time with you."

"A now you leave for a year." Harry growled.

"Calm down." She ordered, refusing to feel anger at Gil. Her eyes were fixed on Jay. Her hands hit her desk firmly "And now you plan to take Gil for a year."

After all, that's what Jay was for. To put her anger on him.

“Do you want to have him tied to you forever? As far as I remember, you always promised your crew freedom."

Thanks to that comment, Harry moved menacingly toward Jay. Again. She and Gil had to hold it.

"No." Uma took a deep breath.

"But ..." Harry tilted his face and smiled like a shark. "I think our dear Jay needs to remember who he's talking to."

Jay wouldn’t understand. After all, he wasn’t doing anything wrong. On the contrary, he was offering to take Gil on a trip, so he could know the world, to have fun and to create new memories. Jay was allowing Gil to live in a year what he hadn’t enjoyed in a lifetime. Jay was being a good person. So, to his eyes, Uma and Harry were being irrational.

Maybe Jay was right. But she couldn't remember the last time Gil, Harry and she were separated on their own decision.

"Am I doing wrong?" Gil asked in anguish. "Because if you don't want me to leave..."

"No!" Uma looked at Harry, who seemed very willing to give him the order to stay there with them. “You aren’t doing anything wrong. Quite the opposite. This is important to you. Only it took me by surprise. _You _took _us _off guard.” She clarified. “We are already off the Island, obviously you can go and know the world. Besides, Jay knows that if something happens to only one of your hair, I will find out how to trap him in a lamp for all eternity.”

"That's not funny..." Jay claimed.

"Who said she's kidding?" Harry growled, still tense. "Gil." He pulled him in his direction and supported his forehead against the blond's "What-?" Silence "Why -?" He denied. "Do you remember when Uma wasn't with us? You missed her every day and night. How are you supposed to leave now?"

She smiled. Harry didn't know how to put into words what he felt_. What _was he supposed to do without his best friend? _Why _did Gil leave without them? Was he going to miss them?

Luckily, Gil was the best of the three to talk about feelings.

“Jay says I can talk to you on the cell phone. The technology here is much more advanced than on the Island and works worldwide. Just for that, I accepted."

“That means that if something bad happens, we can also ask for help. It doesn't matter where we are.” Jay intervened “Evie said that you could use her mirror if an emergency appears.”

Harry was still tense. When she stayed on the other side of the barrier, he hadn't handled the situation well and it was Gil who helped him. Now, he and Uma were being selfish and they knew that Gil didn't deserve that. But she was aware that Harry was wondering if he could survive a year without his best friend. On the Island, people had created their defense mechanisms. Harry, Gil and she had theirs. They were a family. But Uma knew that of the three, Gil was the most stable.

"Jay." She said with a firm tone. "Close the door when you leave."

"What?"

"Wait outside." Harry growled.

"Please?" Gil asked with that sweet smile that she longed for and apparently would miss another year.

Jay nodded, muttering some complaint. When they were alone, she sat Gil in her chair and she leaned against her desk. Harry approached both of them with crossed arms. Gil had his eyes on Harry because. It was strange to see him so stiff and tense.

“Gil.” Uma said.

“Are you mad at me?” He asks.

She smiled.

“What’s my name?”

“Uma” Gil responded quickly and with a sweet smile. “My captain Uma.”

“Exactly. I know the best for you. When we were children I promised you the world.” She remembered with some melancholy. "So Gil, you go for every bit of this world and enjoy it."

No one's gonna stop him. Not her, not Harry. The world will be his. Not only for Gil. The world would be for her crew. They would have every opportunity she could give them.

"Harry...?"

He finally reacted, inflated his cheeks and let the air out through his lips in a childlike way. Harry rested his knee on the floor and knelt before Gil.

“Why don't you wait a bit? The ship is repaired. We could navigate the world. Why do you want to go with Jay?”

Gil looked at them; he took her hand and rested the other on Harry's shoulder.

“I like that idea and I hope we do it. The crew will be happy.” Gil looked at them. “But Uma has been away for a long time and now you are busy helping King Ben with all the new agreements and laws for the people of the Island. Therefore, I want you two to take benefit of the free time you will have while I am not around."

Harry rested his forehead on Gil's arm. She sat on her desk, confused.

“I was also separated from you.” Uma reminded him. "Have you not felt good with us?"

"No!" Gil pulled her toward him to hug her, his chin rested on her sternum. "I am always happy with you, you are my best friends."

She leaned against Gil, trusting his words and when he looked at her, he kept smiling at her with the same emotion as at the time they were children and talked about all the adventures they would live.

"_This _is my way of thanking you for everything you've done for me." Gil explained and signaled nothing subtle to Harry.

She laughed loudly. Uma was going to miss her boy. She couldn't believe that Gil was implying that he was going to give them something similar to a honeymoon. Harry was laughing against his best friend's shoulder because he had realized Gil's plan a little before her.

"Good." She separated. “Even so, you will communicate with us. Constantine. Understood? Don't forget that I'm still your captain.”

He smiles.

“Now go away and let Jay know that I'll be watching him."

Gil nodded. She and Harry watched the blond leave the quarters and return to Jay to tell him the good news.

Both were left alone. She sat on her desk. Harry approached her and rested his forehead on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly.

"Everything will be fine." Uma promised.

He nodded but continued to hug her against him.

"I know it's normal for friends to take different paths." Harry confessed so low that she had to strain to hear him. “On the Island, we always had the assurance that we would be together. Always. Because that place was our only world. One small and isolated world. Now we are outside and we have the opportunity to be ourselves. Gil, especially, no longer needs our protection. Now he can go, explore the world, make new friends, adopt a pet or design all the clothes he wants. Whatever he wants."

The curve of his hook was pressing her back by the force with which he hugged her. She knew that Harry would never confess something like that to another person. Especially what was hidden behind all that. The fear he had of being left alone, that Gil would leave him behind or the possibility that she would do it too.

"We are a crew." She buried her fingers in his hair and made him look at her. “Gil would never forget us. And I don't plan on going anywhere without my first mate.”

Harry smiled. A part of her would always be surprised by the blind way that he trusted her words or relaxed under her touch. He caressed her cheek with the curve of his hook and she closed her eyes. The cold and dangerous metal against her skin was one of her favorite sensations.

"I'm going to miss him." Uma whispered.

"I know, dear." He kissed her forehead. "You and I know Gil, a couple of days after leaving he will be regretting not being with us."

She nodded. So was her boy. That wasn’t the first time that Gil impulsively did something and then regretted it.

However, at the same time, _that _was different.

"This time we must support him." She stared at him. “Gil deserves this opportunity. He deserves to enjoy this world."

Harry nodded, smiling at her proudly.

"I am here." His first mate promised. “Since our first adventure, I knew that I would like to be by your side. Forever."

"So I shouldn't worry that a pretty face tempts you to go on an adventure?" She joked.

"You already tempt me more than enough, my beloved Goddess." Harry took her from the hips and sat her on her desk. He settled between her legs and leaned down to meet her height. "Besides, our Gil grew up and left home to give us time alone. I feel flattered and lucky. Such a good boy we have raised."

She laughed.

"Is this the part where you tell me to have another one?" Uma joked.

"What? Darling, we have another. Celia! ”Harry faked dramatically surprise. “Don't tell me you forgot that we adopted her."

She laughed harder. She was entertained by his exaggerated expressions and bold accent.

"Everyone loves Celia." Uma commented. “In that sense, she reminds me of Gil. But she doesn't need us like Gil.”

Harry nodded, appreciated her straight in the eye. She looked at the mischievous swell in his blue eyes.

"Then let's have another one." He joked. “The crew will also leave and this ship is very big. Won't we miss the sound of swords and screams while they fight for nonsense?"

She denied. Harry would never change and she sincerely hopes so. Because without Gil, there would be times when she would need him to make her laugh like that.

“I admit that in a few days most of the crew will attend classes and it will feel strange to have no one to give orders to.” She confessed.

Uma had refused to attend Auradon Prep. Her life was in a very different chapter to attend classes. But she had requested a private tutor to learn about History, Economics, Geography, and other important subjects. She needed all the significant knowledge to bring efficient solutions to her people. Harry had never been interested in studying. If he had done it in the past was because she and Gil were with him. So Uma wasn’t surprised when he said he would not go to Auradon Prep either. He was a seaman, an expert sailor, and a magnificent duelist. Harry was already clear about what he wanted to do with his life and he already had the skills to do it.

"We're going to be together." He bowed. “You and I, my dear, waiting for the children to return from school.” He joked. "And the Fairy Godmother will call us to let us know that they broke something while participating in a fight." He sighed dramatically. "This is a new step in our lives."

Deep down, Uma felt her pulse speed up because she had also thought about it. Not in that homely and almost romantic tone. But she had taken for granted that, if her crew got into trouble, Harry and she would have to intervene, because that was the job of a captain and the first mate. Or that the least she could do to show her support for her crew was to be there in their achievements. _It was their time. They were going up to every possible opportunity that the kingdom had to offer them._ After all, her crew had mostly orphans or the children of villains who weren’t interested in caring for them. Uma had welcomed all of them and promised them a new opportunity. Now that those opportunities were happening, she wanted to be there, proud of her crew and their achievements.

But Harry spoke as if all of them were a family as if they had a home. He made her feel that both of them were much more involved than in a simple game of power and passion.

"You keep it up and I'll throw you through the hatch." She threatened, looking away.

“And I will come back to you. As many times as necessary.” Harry kissed her playfully, he chased her lips to capture her, tempting her as usual. "I think we will know how to keep us busy while they are gone."

“Of course." Uma  smiled wickedly "I will give you all the work that the crew won’t be doing thanks to their lessons. I won’t allow my first mate to become lazy.” She stroked his cheek. “Besides, I need you with me in the meetings with Ben and his Council. So we will be busy. _I need you_. That’s why we cannot be separated."

"Uma ..." He said her name with adoration.

Harry put his hands on the sides of her hips. She arched her back, inviting him to shorten the distance between them.

"You just order." He asked. "Whatever you wish…"

"Together." She accepted. "You and I are going to be together."

_Always._

Uma wanted to tell him, at least hint at it the same way he could do it. But she only managed to repeat that word, ‘_Together’ _over his lips.

Harry kissed her hand and placed tentative kisses on each of her knuckles.

"As my captain wishes."

_Lost Revenge _was their home. _Harry _was her home. He had always symbolized the sea she loved so much. Dangerous. Alive. Tentative. Full of energy. Uma stroked his hair, saw him close his eyes to the contact and lean closer.

Gil would go around the world for a year. Maybe at that time, she could put into words everything she felt. Harry deserved to hear everything she had kept. After all, Uma had promised him the world and freedom. That should include her feelings. Gil had given her a year to take courage. And in honor of her boy, she promised to do it.

"Your eyes over me." She ordered with a smile on her lips, pushing him to sit on her chair.

"Of course." Harry replied, with his dangerous smile and drawing her to him.

"Always." She corrected him.

_Together_.

Uma promised to give herself a chance. To both. But for the moment she joined him in a deep kiss. Dangerous as the sea, lethal as the storm. Just like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! Interestingly, this idea was the first one I thought of writing since I saw D3.
> 
> Gil loves his best friends. They are his family. And even with his innocence, he wants both to finally be together-together.
> 
> I have always felt that the crew are like Uma’s kids. But Harry is also in charge of their education because he scolds them and puts them in their place. So, I find very funny the idea of Harry and Uma at parent meetings.
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
